villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hungry Beast (TerrorVision)
The Hungry Beast is the villain of the horror-comedy film TerrorVision. It is an alien monster in the style of invaders such as the Thing, Critters and the Blob and follows the trend of the time in which said invaders would arrive and devour humans in mass. Unlike many other similar films, the Hungry Beast is portrayed as a rogue and indeed humanity is aided by the Pluton aliens, who realize the Hungry Beast's immense danger (though they are also responsible for beaming the monster to Earth in an effort to save their own world from its insatiable hunger). Its vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. Biolography The Hungry Beast began its life as a hideous alien mutant captured on the planet Pluton, where it would be transformed into pure energy and beamed off-world to safeguard its inhabitants. Unfortunately for Earth the energy that now comprised the Hungry Beast would be captured by a satellite and allowed the alien to enter the world via television sets. The Hungry Beast proceeds to cause havoc on a dysfunctional suburban family by first devouring the grandfather, then the young protagonist's mother and father (as well as their partners during an ill-fated "swinging" session): the Plutons pursue the Hungry Beast to Earth in order to warn humanity about the creature and urge them to switch off their televisions. When this fails one of the Plutons arrive in person to try and stop the Hungry Beast, only for the Pluton to be mistaken for the enemy and killed - as a result the Hungry Beast succeeds in devouring the last remaining members of the family and at the end of the film is seen attempting to ambush its latest victim. Personality At first, the Hungry Beast seemed to be more akin to an animal than a fully sapient entity, as such it was ruled by an instinctual desire to consume and hunt - it had no language but had the capability for causing ambushes. Despite this the Hungry Beast was able to absorb the genetic data of victims it devoured and could speak through the use of spawning victims' heads on its tentacles, this betrays a far higher intelligence as it used these heads and voice-mimicry skills to evade detection several times and could even establish some basic conversation via them (though it was ultimately still ruled by its hunger over everything else). Abilities *'Superhuman size': The Hungry Beast was much larger than most humanoids, comparable to a large bear at minimum. *'Acidic-touch': The Hungry Beast had a tentacle with a large crab-like pincer, any victim pierced by this pincer would melt into a puddle of ooze, which the Hungry Beast could then devour. *'Electronic-travel': The Hungry Beast can enter the world via television sets and satellites, it is unknown if it could do similar with other technology. *'Genetic-absorption': The Hungry Beast could absorb the genetic data of those it devoured, allowing it to create gruesome puppets of sorts via spawning a replica of a victims' head onto its tentacles, these heads could mimic a victims' speech almost perfectly - the Beast was able to do this with multiple victims. *'Multiple tentacles': The Hungry Beast had many tentacles across its grotesque form, at least one of these tentacles had a crab-like pincer that was used in its acidic-touch, other tentacles were used both to grab victims and also as a means to trick people via spawning victims' heads onto tentacles and use them as puppets: one tentacle also served as one of the alien's eyes. *'Alien physiology': The Hungry Beast had many other alien traits to its physiology such as an ability to vacuum things into its maw and fire out a deadly biting-tongue (akin to a xenomorph) if extremely angered. *'Invulnerability': In addition to all the above the Hungry Beast was invulnerable to virtually any form of attack placed upon it, even withstanding grenades and heavy gunfire. Trivia *TerrorVision is a cult film, considered a "so bad it is good" media - this is somewhat fitting in how the film itself shows several clips from B-Movies (which arguably began the trend of "so bad it is good") * The Hungry Beast is a satirical symbol of society's perception of television, especially the "mind-numbing" effects it was criticized as inducing in its audience (thus the Hungry Beast was meant to represent, in many ways, the TV audience as a whole)> Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Man-Eaters Category:Movie Villains Category:Genderless Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Ferals Category:Brutes